


И в горе, и в радости

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, kasmunaut



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Вы заметили в «Эндгейме» Дэдпула? Нет? А он там был!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (mentioned), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 27





	И в горе, и в радости

**Author's Note:**

> АУ фильмов «Мстители: Война Бесконечности» и «Мстители: Финал» (и сюжетно, и в отношении возраста Питера), кроссовер с фильмами про Дэдпула и комиксами «Дэдпул/Человек-Паук».  
> Питер Паркер точно совершеннолетний, и автор в этом пейринге даже не представляет его в исполнении Холланда, скорее похожим на Магуайра, хоть в остальном фик и основан на MCU.

Когда какую-то там часть человечества развеяло, для Уэйда Уилсона начались самые бездарные пять лет в его жизни. Потому что он попал в именно ту невезучую долю и мгновенно стал прахом. Дело было на крыше одной нью-йоркской высотки, куда Уэйд забрался исключительно из сентиментальных соображений.

Потому что именно здесь они с Питером впервые поцеловались, почти случайно. Уэйд был уверен, что Паучок сделал это только лишь от растерянности и ужаса, первый раз увидев его лицо. Ведь когда целуешься с кем-то, да еще и глаза прикрываешь, ничего толком и не разглядеть. Отличная прямо-таки идея.

А прямо перед этим внезапным поцелуем они летели на паутине Питера, в азарте погони… Но две тушки тяжелее одной, Питти неловко занесло на повороте, и Уэйда приложило о какую-то железяку и срезало кусочек скальпа. Так что маска расползлась, открыв бугристую кожу, ну и струйки крови стали чем-то вроде украшения из глазури на этом слегка протухшем торте.

Не то чтобы у них потом было много времени на разговоры и объяснения, ведь Мстители утащили Паучка с собой куда-то в космос, а позвать еще и Уэйда им в голову не пришло. Хотя он мог бы, например, болтаться в вакууме не хуже этой распиаренной девицы со звездой на груди. Или порезать себя на ленточки и обмотать ими Таноса. Того бы, по крайней мере, стошнило бы от отвращения, и он бы прощелкал клювом момент Щелчка.

Ну в общем, сами виноваты, но Уэйду, как всегда, повезло меньше всех. Он даже не смог смешаться с Питером частичками пепла – а это наверняка был бы крышесносный сексуальный опыт. Только представьте: ваши члены не просто трутся один о другой, а проникают друг в друга каждой молекулой. Ну а частички пальца твоего партнера попадают прямо тебе в простату и ласкают ее даже изнутри.

Короче говоря, всеобщая катастрофа застала Уэйда на крыше, с недоеденным буррито во рту и в руке, а также с грустными, невыносимо сентиментальными мыслями в голове. И следующие пять лет пошли прахом. Прах гоняло ветром туда-сюда, но это продолжалось не больше секунды, и он тут же собирался в Уэйда. Но проклятие Таноса продолжало действовать, Уэйд снова разваливался, а протухший со временем буррито даже не успевал упасть на землю и застревал где-то внутри его частей тела во время новой сборки, пока в конце концов полностью не распался на молекулы. Увы, самому Дэдпулу такой конец не грозил, и он основательно заебался болтаться где-то над Нью-Йорком в виде нечеткого облачка.

Мысли текли пунктиром, звуки реальности врывались снаружи какофонией зажеванной в древнем магнитофоне пленки, а в промежутках он слышал голоса с той стороны – и даже будто Паучок звал его, но сам он лишь успевал крикнуть «Питти!», на секунду собравшись в целое, а ветер подхватывал этот возглас и уносил в бессмысленное пустое пространство.

Зато его мучения были вознаграждены во время пышной кульминации «Эндгейма». Хотя специалисты по компьютерной графике и забыли пририсовать ему сияющий ореол, как остальным в момент возвращения, он все равно был там – хоть зрители этого и не заметили. Он таки вмазал Таносу по яйцам, проскакал на лошадке позади Валькирии и попытался отобрать у Тони перчатку, но тот не отдал, сославшись на сценарий. Очень глупо с его стороны, потому что с Уэйдом-то от щелчка хрен бы что случилось.

И теперь Тони лежал в гробу, играла траурная музыка Алана Сильвестри – типа орган, потом скрипочки… Уэйд положил руку на плечо Питеру и шепнул:

– А на моих похоронах будет петь Рианна!

– Не дождешься, не будет у тебя похорон! – Питер незаметно двинул его локтем в ребра.

– А вот увидишь! Что я, не герой что ли?! Мне не положено? – Уэйд сморщился и почувствовал, как в носу защипало по-настоящему.

На них стали коситься, и он поспешил спрятаться за огромным черным платком с красной вышитой монограммой, который ему удалось запихнуть себе в костюм специально на этот случай. Конечно, в то место, где крупный бугор не вызывал вопросов – точнее, вызывал, но другие.

Правда, он успел уловить взгляд Наташи – она грозно сделала большие глаза, но Уэйд ее не боялся. Ведь они провели немало веселых минут на Вормире и по дороге оттуда. Хотя Беннер думал, что Вдову не удалось вернуть вместе с распыленными, Стрендж все-таки отыскал ее в этом жутком местечке. Но, вернувшись из небытия, она застряла на проклятой планетке. Ей там даже есть было нечего, не обгладывать же Красного Черепа, от которого только череп, по сути, и остался. Поэтому посланного Мстителями Уэйда с его запасом такос она встретила как родного.

Остаток похоронной церемонии Старка прошел почти безупречно. Ну, правда, Питеру пришлось вытаскивать Уэйда из воды, но он ведь искренне не хотел расставаться с Тони и поплыл за венком. Точнее, хотел поплыть, забыв, что не умеет плавать. Ну, пришел бы обратно по дну, подумаешь. Может, жабры бы отросли по дороге, Исцеляющий фактор еще и не на такое способен. С другой стороны, приятно, когда о тебе заботятся и играют в старбакс в Потомаке. Он так и сказал, довольно громко, и чуть не получил от Баки в ебало. Судя по его взгляду, получил бы, но Кэп довольно быстро увел свою вторую половинку.

Так что ночью, в темноте, он снова заговорил о том, что был паинькой и кое-что за это заслужил. В темноте – потому что Уэйд категорически не признавал секс при свете. Он твердил, что у него все падает, если он прямо-таки видит, как член Питера сосет какой-то чувак, у которого лицо будто спина у суринамской пипы в тот момент, когда ее самец-пипец размазал по ней ногами яйца. В общем, ночью после похорон, когда Уэйд прилепился к Питеру всем собой и немножечко спермой и дышал ему в коротко стриженный щекотный затылок, он сказал:

– А ты помнишь наш первый раз? Ты лежал такой грустный, что я готов был вышибить себе мозги об стенку, что я все испортил. А потом заговорил, и рассказывал про то место… В Камне или где… Хотя никто больше ни про какое место не поведал.

– Да, я думаю, у меня было не так, как у других, – пробормотал Питер в локоть Уэйду. – У меня не было… небытия. Потому что я слышал, как ты звал меня.

– Так вот, и ты говорил, что так жалеешь об этих годах и готов что-то там сделать…

– Да, конечно, я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и выбросил из головы всякую ерунду, и готов ради этого на все.

– Ну так вот, о ерунде. Ее-то я и не могу из головы выбросить. Одну маленькую ерундовину. Вот твой приятель Тони. Он прекрасный человек, герой и заслужил похороны чин по чину. Хотя лучше бы он тогда меня послушал и перчатку бы не зажал.  
А я…

– А что ты?

– Ну вот у меня никаких похорон и не будет. Никогда-никогда. Никто не запустит саундтрек, не скажет про меня хорошие слова…

– Вообще-то они часто говорят про тебя хорошее. Кэп мне на днях повторял, как ты много сделал, чтобы навести порядок в этом хаосе после Возвращения.

– Да ну, ерунда. Набил кому-то пару раз морду. Ну в общем, мне самому никто хороших слов не говорит в лицо, и я их прекрасно понимаю, сам себе в такое лицо не смог бы ничего приятного сказать. А чем хороши похороны – лежишь в гробу, отдыхаешь, над тобой основательно гримеры поработали, так что всем легко и приятно подойти, посмотреть на тебя, воздать по заслугам… И никакой скукотищи вроде органа и скрипочек на моих похоронах не было бы. Вот увидишь. Ты же мне их организуешь? Сам же клялся помочь мне выбросить из головы ерунду. Похороним меня и будем жить долго и счастливо.

– Вообще-то в сказках долго и счастливо живут после свадьбы. – Питер, похоже, опять улыбнулся – значит, не убежит, хлопнув дверью. Подобному варианту развития событий Уэйд бы нисколечки не удивился.

– А разве про меня нормальную сказку напишут, Питти? Я заслужил именно такую, где долго и счастливо живут только после похорон.

* * *

Прошло некоторое приличествующее случаю время, и Питер, как хороший мальчик, сдержал слово. Он помогал выбрать гроб и сам попросил обить его помягче и подушечку положить побольше. Он разносил приглашения – и их брали, ведь его действительно все любили, хотя и наверняка жалели за то, что связался с этаким мутным типом. Уэйд с Питером вместе придумали торт: черную многоярусную башню, увенчанную парой крепко обнявшихся скелетов. А стриптизеров Уэйд пригласил уже самостоятельно, тайком, как сюрприз. Гулять так гулять! Ну и музыку, конечно же, подобрал сам – и взял в гроб пульт.

Рианна пела о том, что его мальчик хочет слизать с него крем (Ba-ba-baby… It's not even my birthday, вut he want to lick the icing off…), а Тейлор Свифт – что нечего дуться, люди от этого меньше в хорошем смысле пидорами не станут (And control your urges to scream about all the people you hate 'Cause shade never made anybody less gay…).

Не подкачали и выступавшие. Стив Роджерс говорил долго и от души, подойдя к делу со всей серьезностью: о золотом сердце Уэйда и его скромности, бла-бла-бла. Брюс заметил, что они с Халком всегда считали Уэйда хорошим парнем. А Черная Вдова, сказавшая, что слов у нее просто нет, вместо речей тряхнула балетным прошлым и сплясала на поминках. Баки весь вечер неодобрительно промолчал, но хотя бы пришел вместе с Кэпом и ел торт.

Когда гости разошлись, Уэйд с хрустом потянулся в гробу и включил последнюю песню.

It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I’ll lay here with you till the final goodbye.

– Ты намекаешь, что мне надо к тебе присоединиться? – краснея, предположил Питер.

– «Здесь мы будем лежать до скончанья време-е-ен…» – подпевал Уэйд Рианне. А потом все-таки ответил: – Конечно, ведь пришло время для долго и счастливо.

На этот раз он оставил гореть весь свет – ну не вставать же из такого удобного гроба, дураком надо быть. И к тому же гримеры поработали на славу. Он просто сдвинул с себя пышные букеты и венки, чтобы Питер увидел, что чинный черный костюм ниже пояса находится в некотором тщательно спланированном беспорядке.

Но вместо того, чтобы сразу оседлать призывно торчащий вверх член, Паучок зачем-то сходил за мокрыми салфетками, приземлился Уэйду куда-то на живот и начал оттирать с его лица всю штукатурку, стоившую таких трудов двум милым девушкам.

– Эй, ты что творишь? – полузадушенно простонал Уэйд.

– Если я и лягу сейчас в этот гроб, то с тобой, а не с каким-то белесым трупом. На такое я не подписывался, – объяснил Питер и удвоил старания.

* * *

Когда они уже где-то час проверяли гроб на прочность, валявшийся неподалеку мобильник Уэйда разразился громовым хором: «Америка, Америка…».

– Кэп? – удивленно простонал Питер.

– Да, держи, он наверняка тебе.

– Да, Питер Паркер слушает. Как? Что? Как вернулся? Как это может быть? Да, спрошу. Передам. Уэйд… Стив говорит, что мистер Старк вернулся и что он считает – это твоих рук дело. И мистер Старк просил передать тебе привет от какой-то леди.

– Ну, понимаешь, мне стало немного совестно, что я вроде как позавидовал Тони, тоже вот похороны захотел, а у того уже не будет никакого долго и счастливо. И решил разок злоупотребить старыми связями… на той стороне.

Питер пораженно молчал, и Уэйд, чтобы не терять зря времени, вернулся к вылизыванию его сильно порозовевшей за минувший час задницы. В сексе при свете определенно были свои преимущества.


End file.
